Wandering Lucy
by Kuro-fudo-no-otoko
Summary: AU: The guild disbanded, with no where to go and nothing to do. Lucy lay low for a while grieving over the loss. But when her maid spirit told her that a new key of the water bearer has formed somewhere in Fiore, she sets out an adventure filled with hope and misfortunes, but mostly disasters. NOTE: This may not follow the same arc as in the manga.
1. Chapter 1: Lucy's Adventure

AN: Hey guys! hope that you would love this one kind of rush and all but please do leave a comment... I need insights people!

It was three days since the battle, the fight against Zeref's demons; they won against them and stop the face. But even so Magnolia was still in rubbles, the whole town in ruins, and a blonde haired girl walked around these places, greeting people who survived the whole crashed, people who still tried to find something in the fallen rocks, people who never stop hoping. To Lucy's opinion neither really won the fight, both sides losing their goals, of either destroying the world or keeping their guild together.

It wasn't long 'til Lucy was in front of their crumbled guild. Everyone had gathered here because the master has something to tell, and she wasn't very thrilled on what that might be, though the said man, Makarov Dreyar, stood at piles of rubbles and stones that once were their guild stood proudly.

LUCY"S POV

I looked up at him, her admiration for his calmness, superiority and power still stood, as Makarov look over each and every one before opening his mouth to speak, his voice rang through the whole place, it was full of authority and firmness. But only one thing came to me, Fairytail is disbanding. I couldn't help the tears that threatened to fall. I couldn't wrap my mind fully at what's happening nor could I believe it. But our guild, our family is falling apart. The once happy filled place being dissolve. A place where hope becomes the center for people that is lost. Gone. A long silence fell after that announcement neither said a word or more, just cast their head down, not accepting that we are disbanding. It wasn't until someone walk away that everyone started doing the same, all going their separate ways.

A week passed by and everyone started taking off, Natsu left with only a note on the same day master announced the disbandment, he left a note saying he needs to train and that would last a year or so, no actual indication for when it will complete or end. Gray went off as well not saying much as a goodbye but I'm sure though, that she took Juvia with him and they went off somewhere. Erza said nothing but I knew that she didn't want to leave us, her sisters, me and Wendy alone, but I know that she has to and I assured her that I'll find a place for Wendy, somewhere I know she'd be welcome to, she agreed to that and gave that one last bear hug she usually gives me, one thing that I will surely miss, so I returned that had unbeknownst that a tear has fallen over my face. She went on her own leaving me, Wendy and Carla behind. Wendy whom I'm sure of doesn't know where to go, ask me for help, saying she wanted to still stay at a family and be stronger, so I thought of the only place where she can feel home and also familiarize herself with her magic. I contacted Lyon, and even though he felt bad after hearing the news, he was glad to take Wendy and Carla in and to look after them.

After that conversation, I told Wendy and Carla about Lamia Scale, how Lyon, Jura and Sherry was willing to take them in an treat her as their family, much to my relief she was ecstatic and the same time guilt for she will be leaving me. But I told her I would be fine and that there was nothing to worry about. Lyon came the next day to get Wendy and Carla and they were crying as they left me.

And now I'm currently lying at my bed, staring into my ceiling, which wasn't much since it's really just a ceiling, while feeling like my life was so miserable.

Sighing, I turned so I was facing to my right, cuddling with a pillow. "I think I need a hobby"' I said slightly bored.

"Seems like you do, princess" Someone said at the background, I never really expected someone to answer making me jump a little at the sudden intrusion. "I'm sorry if I startle you princess, punishment?" The voice asked again which made me realize who it was, Virgo. She stood there in her usual maid uniform, her expression still seemed neutral. A stoic figure looking out of place in a small apartment.

"No... No punishment Virgo" I quickly responded, now sitting up in bed to look at my spirit. "But why are you here though?" I asked, happy that there is someone to kill my time before I get bored again and started and started grieving. Really like what has happened to me over the past week?

"I thought of accompanying princess, since she seems to be the only one who stayed." Oh yeah… That's what happened, thanks for reminding me Virgo. I sigh as I got up and stretch my limbs. I haven't summoned any of my spirits for the past days, but Virgo and Loke keep constantly coming out to check on me. I look back at her before heading to my kitchen to grab something to eat, which I assumed that Virgo had already cook something for me.

"Well I've got nowhere to go and unlike them, they have places they want to be and goals they want to accomplish" I stated, opening a pan that has chicken stir fry and serving myself a plate, might as well eat before heading to the kitchen table and start digging in.

"Does princess doesn't want to do something else?" she asked, taking the sit on the other side of the table, in front of me.

"There seems to be nothing for me to do and I don't find any reason to leave." I answered back, my focus on the food which was really good, maybe I could open a restaurant and have Virgo cook. Then my other spirits could serve while Lyra play for the audiences and Plue could be a mascot and make an attraction, and Horologium can... well uhm... he could be the clock! Yeah! He could do that.

"Then can I suggest something that princess can do?" she ask bringing me out of my thoughts, this time feeling her become serious as her gaze focus on me. Making me look up, with a chicken bone poking out of my mouth. And wonder what got her so worked up. Seeing her expression I nod my head and continued eating.

"How about finding Aquarius' key?" she asked more like stated, that I just ignored until her words sink in. Making me gasp and choke because I accidentally swallowed a piece of chicken, but gladly Virgo was swift as she gotten me a glass of water that came out of nowhere, and had me breathing back to normal after. I look up at her with a dumbfounded expression about her statement.

"Didn't I... broke her key?" I hesitated, still feeling guilty about what I had done but also hope lit up in me at what Virgo said. But still made me question "how"

"Yes, Princess may have broken the key, but it was only the contract that has been broken, somewhere out there in Fiore, her key is reborn and is waiting to be discovered" Quickly flashing her hands in the air like doing a magic trick to some kids. "on where her key is I do not know" she finished which was enough for me to understand, with that information I stood up filled with determination on finding Aquarius' key, that made Virgo's eyes twinkle in admiration, I could feel everything around me become positive and started to be filled with hope, before I sat down again and started chewing food that made Virgo frown.

"Are you not going to look for Aquarius' key princess?" she asked, slightly disturbed that that may not have what motivated me to start seeking new adventures. But she was wrong though, I want to find her key, but after I fill my stomach, like come on, who goes on an adventure with an empty stomach? Definitely not me. Virgo sigh as if hearing my thoughts, she stands up and said that she will pack all of my stuff and leave it at the spirit world while she would just leave me with a travelling bag with enough clothes and my money.

After eating I took a bath and dressed, as I got out everything was clean, by clean I mean stuff is gone, even that creepy spider that lives in a cobweb at the top corner of my room was gone, don't tell me she brought that as well making me slightly shudder. I grab the only thing that was left which is a backpack and my keys on top. Grabbing both of it, I head for the door, and to my surprise, was greeted but my oh so beautiful and sexy land lady, note my sarcasm, who only stared at me before giving me a bone crushing hug, that literally got me gasping for air.

"Even though you are the most unreliable, noisiest and always delayed on paying rent, I'll miss you Lucy" she sighed, and I just smiled even though I was really ready to kill her, I mean is that how you properly say goodbye? Before moving off and heading out.

"As she step out the door, filled with new found hope and determination" I look up feeling all courageous. "She sets out on an adventure to find the key of the bearer, what troubles and misfortunes awaits her..." the voice trailed off making me look at a man hiding at a post.

"Uh.. as much as I appreciate that dialogue, but who are you?!" I ask the man that as been talking in the background, he was wearing a plain white shirt with my face in it, his eyes where sparkling because his idol talk to him.

"Don't mind me miss Lucy, I am just a diehard fan that will never be notice" he cried and started running away tears falling from his eyes in each step he takes, making me sweat drop, ignore him and just looked forward.

"He was right though this is a new adventure and I'm sure I' m gonna make the most of it" And with that, she set off forward, no destination in mind but was determined to look into the world and discover.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Not much per se, but I hope you guys like it and sorry again for any typos. This is kinda short, the first 2 chapters are, but any other questions from this will be further explained on the next chapter. Please do leave a comment, I need your insights… Now! On with the story!

"Okay! I don't want to find her key anymore! Can't it just magically appear at my apartment?! Argh!" I particularly whined and screeched at no one seeing as how I was alone in a muddy stinky forest, filled with creepy insects and the best part? Oh you wouldn't want to know. I accidentally fell on a fucking swamp that's slimy and smells like feet and sewer. I mean seriously, how did it smell that awful? Groaning again for god knows how many times now, I trudged at the smelly swamp at this dense forest, found in between magnolia and a small town said to be found at north. Since I hadn't have much idea on where to start looking I thought that going through the forest might chance me to find her key but nooo… I shouldn't have done that, making me stuck in this situation. I let out an aggravated yell again as I felt the liquid started to slid down inside to my feet making me shudder and almost screamed again but didn't and just let out a frustrated sigh. Just keep moving Lucy, and soon you'll find a nice hotel room with a hot shower, comfortable bed and delicious food to eat. I encourage myself as I ignored the wet feeling at my feet, which still made me shiver in disgust every now and then.

Soon I was out of the swamp, much to my relief but was now faced on a denser darker part of the forest with trees that looked too haunted for my liking, and I swear I almost heard the wind whisper something suspiciously like death coming out from the trees; making me even more nervous, does this day get any worse? I thought as I moved inside the thick trees. I don't want to say or think much but isn't the setting feel like the ones in those horror movies? The trees that seemed to follow every move you make, the cold chilly air that gives you goose bumps the only thing missing is the sound of a wolf's how- "awooooo" a wolf suddenly cried in the background out of nowhere. Okay! It's just a coincidence, there's nothing that you should be afraid of Lucy, besides! You're a mage for crying out loud. I kept thinking things to encourage myself though my body acts differently shaking slightly as I take steps deeper the woods. Until I passed through much brighter shades of trees that I started to become less wary and nervous. And less than minutes I was back in a much brighter part where the sun shines.

I was still looking at the path I just went through, "Well. That wasn't so bad…" I said to myself but quickly regretted saying that as my eye went wide at what was in front of me. I was slightly petrified as I quietly stared at the creature's back. It was a white lizard like beast that is as big as a two-story house and had somewhat arms that can be compared from bat. It was a wyvern, well no shit Lucy, my mind debated… the only good thing about it was it has its back turned to me and it seems like it hasn't notice me… yet. But at least that's good, take slow steps backwards Lucy, slow steps, slow… "click" was the sound of a poor innocent stick being break in two, but to me it was the sound of a certain doom that would be surely, but not very quick though a slow torturous painful one, that would be given to me, I gulp as the wyvern turns to look at me with bloodshot eyes, making me wonder if I had done something bad to him before, if yes, then can I just apologize and leave quietly without harming each other? I thought. The wyvern screech that manly screech, oh who am I kidding it was an annoying sound that almost made me deaf, at least almost, before lunging towards me at full speed.

I quickly duck to my right instantly grabbing the keys I needed then standing up to chant, "Gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" I almost screamed as bright lights covered me and as soon as it appeared it died down instantly with Taurus standing in front ready to battle. The wyvern launch again towards me, but Taurus intercepted easily, halting the beast with his inhuman strength, I know that it wouldn't last so I called for my other spirit. "Gate of the ram, Aries" the same golden light appeared and when it was gone, Aries standing in front. Her hands on her chest and it seems like she was crying as she kept muttering apologies here and there.

"I'm sorry." She exclaimed before shouting "100% fluffy fluffy wool!" she casted, as a large amount of pink wool spiraled around the beast quickly distracting it and making it weez, lowering its senses. Taurus took this chance and quickly takes off his labrys from his back and swung it around making a spinning action that causes the wool to compress and make a wool typhoon that sends the wyvern flying, ha! Get it? Flying? Never mind. There was a loud crash after, but I didn't let my guard down, so did my spirits thankfully; as we waited for it to attack again. Few seconds passed by and it still didn't move nor make any action to stand. Did I kill it? I thought confusion written at my face as I looked at my spirits, who are confused as well. I nodded towards them indicting for them to move and look.

Taurus took the step forward, checking to see if the beast was still breathing. It took no longer than a few seconds for Taurus to verify that the beast was dead. _Too bad… I kind of missed the wyvern already_. My spirits took that as a sign to leave no before doing their own antics and flash away with a golden glimmer of light. I was about to turn and head on my way, when the sunlight beamed on something that shined in the dead beast foot. Curiosity got the better of me as I look closer and reached out to the object of my growing interest. I plucked a small like object, a black obsidian key and shrugged. It was just a key Lucy nothing special. I got up, dusted my shorts and move on when it sink into me. _A key?!._ The top looks like a dragon like wolf with the eye being red, and the tip looks like a spear or the end of a crescent glaive. It was beautiful at the same time frightening since I knew or who the key holds to. What entails behind the gate opening with that key. A key to the hell hound, guardians of the gates of the hell, Cerberus. But Lucy was a hundred percent sure that the constellation of the hell hound no longer exist within the stars. Could it still work, would the calling still be heard?

Curious if the key would work and call the spirit behind it. O took a stance, and held my hand forward. Closing my eyes and focusing, my magic surge within my petit frame as it swirl, the familiar energy circling my body as I began summoning the spirit. Remembering the word as this key has a different spell. Getting the incantation ready, It flowed from my mouth with much authority and as if the words has been spoken a hundred times already. "Great guardian of the lost spirits, heed my call as I ask thee to past through the gates of hell. Open. Gate of the Hell hound! CERBERUS!" I almost yelled the name and dark shadow started flowing from the ground and kept increasing and rising at an alarming phase, the area also suddenly becoming dim, all devoid of light. The smoke then lifted towering over me as it cloaked over the spirit that came from it. It's red eye evident from the shadow. It kept towering over me, it was quite intimidating that I could not help but just gasps and hold my hands to my chest, felling frightened over the red gaze that was staring back at me. Then all to suddenly as quickly as the smoke formed, it was gone in the same second, all going bright again and with my shock there stood a 6ft tall guy with black hair that has shades of red, a toothy grin spreading from his face.

Stretching his limbs, he shouted, "Hello World!" all the while raising his arms outwards and looking particularly at no one and a huge smile plastered over his face. Then he narrows his gaze back at me, "and hello there lady! The names Kain! And yeah yeah… I am the guardian of the hell yada yada… enough with the small talk! I really appreciate you finding that key and giving me my freedom! Alas! After centuries, this guy is out!" That was his quick introduction all the while shaking my hand eagerly. I couldn't still believe that I am facing one of the greatest spirit and looking as young and energetic as Natsu or maybe even younger. He seems to be too energetic as well but at least not destructive as him, I hoped. And wait, what did he meant by freedom?

As if reading my mind, he quickly added, "since we are no longer part of the constellation, the spirit king then decided that we can have our own wishes, some of us wanted to still be a spirit regardless some other wanted to be at peace and stuff like that, I choose to be free, to become human and roam to be able to roam all of earthland at my will. And that would happen when a mage, specifically a celestial mage found my key and summoned me. So that means I won't be bind to any kind of contract with the mage calling me out. But as a thanks! I would gladly accompany you anywhere!" He enthusiastically said, seems like that he has indeed made up his mind. That also satisfied my curiosity, my mouth forming an "o" shape as understanding of the explanation. And then, he did said that he would accompany, not that I don't mind that but what about his identity, what would we make out of i?

"For my Identity, I can still be Kain! And then you can adopt me since you summoned and found me so that would make you my big sister! Yay!" He suggested quickly, seeming too excited for that, making me groan, now I just got myself a wild and energetic brother, makes me shudder and praying to any gods out there that at least he won't be like a certain fire breathing slayer. Looking at him I just recently notice his features, he is at 6ft tall in height and was lean yet build body, like that of an acrobat. He has black hair that has shades of red at the tips and it was wavy and messy but still suits him, and his eyes was what made me shock, I thought it was going to be the same red eyes earlier but no, it was a reflection of my own brown eyes. He seems to be taller but still looks like a teenager, at around 16 years old? Wondering at his age he said again. "I am just 16 in mortal terms" he replied again making me gasps this time. Can he actually read minds? "That's a no…. it's kind of like you give this weird faces out that tells exactly what you are thinking, obviously. So your face tells me everything" He said exasperated.

Getting that explanation and wanting not to waste any more time seeing that I have just been staring at him for a whole 15 minutes starting from the time he was summoned and introduce himself. "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia. Former mage of Fairytail, former since the guild just recently disbanded. And where I am off to, that I don't have anything specific, I am going around the country looking for a specific key." A formal and quick introduction. "You can come with I don't mind, and that we can also arrange your papers so that you could be, legitimately my little brother too!" I told him excitedly, I didn't that up until I have said it. "It's Aquarius key that I am looking"

"Great! That would be a great adventure!" he said excitedly as well, " a conquest to find the key of the water bearer" he stated, looking all too animated which the actions of his arm as the words was spoken. He nodded back to me and showed that toothy grin again. "Well, if ya really don't mind me tagging me along big sis! Then we should be going since it would almost be night time soon and I can smell a small town up ahead, just a few more miles from here. We can reach to that town before nightfall if we start moving now." He stated and as he said that, a travel bag magically poof on his back as he started making his way to a certain direction, probably the path way to the village being mentioned. I followed him and started walking, shaking my head as I foresee an adventure, upcoming headaches and disasters that may be brought by this eccentric force but all the same happy that I had finally a new family and a little brother at that. "By the way, you reek, like seriously serious! Uerggghh… do you ever know the word "bath"" Emphasizing the word and making quotations with his hand to highlight it. Just out of irritation that I hit the kid with a Lucy kick. Continuing to walk, with a now big lump in his head from the impact. Cant this day get any worse? I sigh as we moved to the nearest town.


	3. Chapter 3: What is magic?

AN: And here comes a new chapter not much but please do leave a review... thanks!

* * *

Lucy lets out a contented sigh, as her body sunk in deeper in the warm welcoming waters of the small tub. The lukewarm water doing it its magic as it soothes and calms her body in time. Her sore muscles relaxing at the welcoming waters, something that she wasn't even aware was that sore. She reached for the sponge and started scrubbing her silky skin, foams of soaps covering her body in the process. She eagerly kept on washing her skin to push away the days awful experience and smell. You could almost see how content and happy the blonde was as she finally gotten her days reward. A warm bath.

It was almost night time when they have arrived at the small town secluded town named Shukaku. It was a small village known for growing crops and maintaining rice fields. It was not a known village as it held almost to none tourist spots. So looking for a vacant inn may be either possible or nearly impossible, if there are any. Once the y had set foot over the village, they quickly ask and look for any hotels or inns they can book for the night, taking them almost an hour and a half before they successfully, thank god, was able to acquire a room with two separate beds. And that led her to taking a bath at their room.

Though the blonde couldn't help but be curious about her new companion, it wasn't every day that she learned something as crazy, but not overly crazy, as that. One minute she was walking at the forest herself, the next minute she has a key at hand then poof; she got a teenager boy wanting to be her brother. It's not that she didn't mind the company, that at least she got someone to travel with her and that would make a whole lot more bearable for this _conquest_ on the search for a specific key. Lucy didn't want to admit to herself, but since the disbandment of the guild, everything became very lonely.

Shaking her head, she stood up dried herself and change to her pajamas. If she were to allow that teenager former spirit turned to human mortal gaining so said freedom , to come with her, then she at least need to know more about the kid and his magic specifically.

Twisting the doorknob in her hand, she walked out of the bathroom and look for the said companion, who was laying on his own bed, his head on the other end of the bed, thoroughly serious at reading a sorcerer weekly magazine. She sigh then walked out and wen t to her own side of the bed, sitting on the side whilst continuing on drying her hair, all the while observing the boy in front of her, who seem to be oblivious of her presence, or that maybe he was just so into what he is reading in the magazine. He was wearing a simple white shirt and black pajamas with small puppy faces, that Lucy was sure is supposed to look like a demon dog, but ended looking like a normal puppy.

She didn't know how to start the conversation, still feeling awkward with the presence of a stranger but not so unfamiliar person. She coughed, awkwardly, her pathetic way of trying to get the attention of the teen, which seemed to have gotten his attention thankfully. Cheering to herself internally for that. Then she suddenly realize her mistake, as the said teen now intently looking at her and waiting for what she was about to say or asks. Slight panic rose, and she tried to muster up all her courage to form the right words to start this _conversation_ with the once immortal spirit.

"Uhhh.. I was uhm… hoping that you could tell me… more about your conditions and your magic. Seeing that we are going to be travelling together and stuff." She cheered once again, as she didn't stumble at the words and that it came out fluently. Not that the blonde has some problems doing that with other strangers before, it's just that she may have never been to talk with anyone recently.

"What else do you want to know?" The boy replied nonchalant, going back to the same position he previously had and continued turning the pages from the magazine.

Lucy then found that the boy was keen at answering her question, so without further ado, she shoots the first of her series of questions "what magic do you use?"

"Good question, never ask me earlier about it. I have two set of magic that I use, but mostly I rely on just one than the other. First is what you would call Spirit Fire magic, nothing fabulous, just the same kind as those fire magic, all kind of concept with fire is applicable on this magic, what differs it though, is the spirit part, it does not just burn any kind of material thing, but can obliterate the spiritual part of the object as well. Surely you know that the difference between the spirit that resides in one's body and just the physique itself. The physical body is one thing the spiritual part is another, it is a source of the life within a living object, and the aspect that allows us to connect to magic around us. If you tried to set a physical object it just burned and still has possibilities for one to be recovered but once you have dealt numerous and enough damage or even just a slight disruption to the spiritual form of a person, it can simply lead to an instant death." The young lad explained in a very dangerous tone, making our young harmless blonde gulp in fear, til the said lad change its face to a happier one and continued "not to worry though, I know how to control it and most likely won't use it if not necessary. Moving in." he cheered happily, now sitting in his bed, in an Indian sit, his hands at his ankle with a goofy grin plastered all over his face

"The other magic that I used is called Force magic. It almost acts the same as gravity magic, but still loses some of its contents. It allows the bearer to push or pull any physical object at his will even the user itself. I mostly use it as advantage of going around a battle field and disrupting enemies, and lastly I have this!" he suddenly brought out an old black katana from nowhere. "It's called Kusari Muramasa or "chained demon". This blade is not just any ordinary blade as it holds my life force and my heart. So if you wanted to kill me, you just go with the sword. But knowing that I have this blade at my hand meant that I can unleash my full capability as well. Allowing me to transform to what I called, Arcana Force. Or the original demon form that I have." He finishes on that sentence which the blonde, who was still drying her hair regardless of how many minutes it already has been, listened intently on the younger boy. That was a lot to take in, a strong kind of magic and a stronger power when unleash, but a very dissimilar kind of weakness, Lucy felt awe as she stared at the boy who went back to his laying position after that explanation, she was strong as Lucy can sense, and he may be even more powerful than Natsu ever was.

Still staring at the boy, she was about to ask other question, more specifically on what he originally wishes to do, and that if he was really willing to come with her, until he was beaten to it by him with a statement that made Lucy, dumbfounded. "Don't you have the same kind of magic? Taking in the forms of your zodiac spirits and using their power at your will?" Lucy was not sure how to take and answer that question because for once, she was at a lost at what the conversation was about. She was not sure what the boy said, and if she heard him right, that she had the ability to take in different forms with her zodiac spirit. She was not sure about that and does not know how to make of it, at first Lucy thought that maybe he was just making her confuse, pulling up some kind of prank, but the boy had a look of curiosity, and confusion as well, as if he had said something that he shouldn't or she was not aware of. So she asks him back regarding this. "What do you mean by take forms of the zodiac?"

"Sure you're not aware of the king's gift onee-san? The power of the stars, the celestial dress?" He was asking as if to clarify himself so that I would understand what he meant, but Lucy just shook her head, not knowing a single thing about such ability?

"I take that as a no, not even your spirits have told you about this? He inquired.

"Not really, I haven't been talking with much people recently." Lucy said shyly, her cheeks dusting pink about that.

"What?! What have been doing all this time? Trying to make life or feel like you're miserable?" He asks again whilst sitting up this time and staring at the blonde whom just blush a deeper shade of red and looked away, making him look at her coldly. "Really? Okay, let me have you instructed about this properly." He sigh feeling like the adult amongst them, just this once

He looks up again, seriously this time, which made Lucy seat at her bed properly as she awaited his explanation. "The king holds the ability of the stars, and realm beyond mortal. The celestial realm. His powers are quite vague, that it can be used as any other kind of, and one thing the king has with this power is to bestow power to another person, a celestial mage." Stopping for a second to look at his companion, before continuing. "But the king does not give the power freely to anyone, not at least he or she is someone whom the king saw through their heart and is deemed worthy to wield such power. What the king has given you onee-san, is what we all know as the star dress. It has the ability to incorporate the powers of a certain spirit to your body and as indication, a wardrobe change happens." He barely said the last part, but Lucy caught on to it.

"So in short, I can use the same abilities of my spirit and that would happen like requip magic?"

"Something like that.. Yeah." He replied, laying down and continue on finishing the magazine.

"What do I have to do to use this magic? Does it come with its own incantation?"

"No incantations and I can teach you how it may work, one way or another, but mostly it would be you finding out more on it." Then he yawned, hugs a pillow to his chest, said his goodnight and slept. Before could even ask anything he was already sleeping away to lala land, though in this case more like snoring. Lucy just sigh, the revelation of a new kind of magic in her was quite overwhelming to say the least, she did have a long big day, so she just shrugged and let sleep take over. Besides, she still got some legal papers to work on tomorrow.

* * *

LUCY'S POV

It was another day, as Lucy had thought. Finishing everything up to have Kain becomes legally a Heartfilia. That kind of took longer than I thought it would but at least she didn't have much trouble processing the papers. So not that that is done, Kain now bears the name of the Heartfilia. She should celebrate this with her new brother also she still had some questions to ask about late last night with her magic and all. I skipped through this small village back on the way to our small inn hugging an envelope to my chest. _Maybe I should get breakfast as well._ Then my belly grumbled. Lots of food.

As I reach the small inn, I greeted the owner of the said building, the town didn't have much building or houses, but the area was large that the houses and buildings were a few meters apart. And once in I requested to order a large buffet of breakfast, consisting of some of the usual pancakes, eggs and bacon and the house special. When I got back on our room, Kain was still asleep and has quite been for almost some time. But I just shrugged it off, knowing that maybe he has been quite tired or just sleeps that long. Should I ask a few more things about him? I wonder.

Kain woke up a few minutes after I have come back. And another few minutes after that when the food I ordered came in. Kain and I were eating and talking when a sudden knock came into our door. Not expecting such, and maybe it was just the owner, I went up and reached for the door, and was surprised to see someone other than the owner. He was small, a round man, with a gray mustache and hair that was combed back. He was wearing a Jumper and a red checkered shirt on top. His boots were black and a worried expression was found on the man's face.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you this early in the morning miss. I am Harold, the mayor of the town and I was hoping that I could have at least a minute of your time to discuss something that is important." He said, holding his old cowboy hat to his chest. I just smiled and nodded in understanding, opening the door to let the mayor inside. I saw that Kain was still eating and seem to be confuse at seeing the new visitor. The mayor sat down at a small chair on the dinner table and nodded at Kain who just nodded back and continued eating. I closed the door and headed for my seat.

"First of all, thank you for your time, I would not really come and knock on your door knowing that you are still resting and maybe on vacation or is just passing by, but there is a matter that is happening on this town that we needed the assistance of mages for it." He started. "I know that you are Lucy Heartfilia of the Fairytail and we were eager to know that you have stayed in the town last night. We are hoping that you can look over this request of ours since it has been months that we escalated this concern that no one guild has responded yet. I know that we may not have much to offer but I only want the safety of the town's folks. The longer that this stays unresolved, the more that it becomes dangerous and stressful for us."

"I understand Mayor, but may I know what seems to be causing a problem for you or what is the problem itself?" I ask

"A few months ago, everything at this town was all at peace, up until that day when a group of unknown people came into the center of the town and demanded stuffs. We all were angry at first for having such intruders, disrespect us in our town, until they have shown their magic that we all became scared, they demanded food, money and many more valuably things from us, they even hurt a few of the locals and some were…." He paused and dread seemed to place over the mayor's face. "…were killed. We didn't know what to do, so we sent some request in secret to some guilds and awaited for any responses but we were unsuccessful that is when one day, one of the man I sent to send the letters were tied up in the center of the town all bruises and cuts. I couldn't bear the sight of it. It made me angry and frightened all the same. Since it seems that the last hope that we have has been taken as well." I couldn't help but felt angry, angry at the people who have done such terrible things and sadness for how the locals have felt all about this. I look back at the mayor and he was already in tears. He seemed to be tear upon on what he must be done and shouldn't. He was scared, scared for the life of his own people. I stood up my hands still at the table still bowing and looking at my hands. Then I look back at the mayor then to Kain who had stopped eating and has a glare set up on his face upon hearing the story.

"Don't worry mayor. Let us handle this one for you." I said with much hope and assurance hoping that it would reach out to the man in front of me. He smiled back; somehow it feels like it was the first time that he actually felt happy for months.

* * *

"Okay, so what's the plan sis?" Kain asks, his voice was low as to not make any actions that would show our great hiding spot. By that I meant the small bush a few feet away from the said group of mages terrorizing the town, with creepy bugs trying to crawl around my back, as I could feel it, that left me shuddering and trying to hold it to so to not to show much of our hiding place.

"Let me think, I said." Now being immune with said bugs as I think taking my mind off of it for at least a few minutes. "There are at least 7 of them, and each should have their own kind of magic. We need to be at least careful and no –"I cut off as I saw Kain screaming something like freedom before taking out his sword and slashing the first man, falling to the ground after. I sigh, really? This could have gone better if we planned, but oh well, might as well just join in the crazy fun. I cringed as I saw another one flew to a nearby tree besides the bush I am hiding in and fell to the ground. Sighing again I stood up, with a key at hand I summoned, Scorpio.

"We are! Hello there beautiful master. What do we have here?" He smirked looking at the all still confuse group of bandit wizards.

"Can you take care of them, Scorpio?" I ask in neutral. I was so mad at these punks. And Scorpio nodded and his smirked just got even wider if that was even possible. He then readies his tail before saying his signature 'we are' and sends them all flying with the sands. In not less than a few minutes all the bandits are caught and was already being tied down by Virgo.

"That wasn't much fun" Kain said by my side. Looking dissatisfied with the outcome, and yawned, walking away with his hands on the back of his head. Then I remember that I had something to tell him earlier before all this. "Kain" He stopped and looks back at me, a questioning look at his face. He seems bored but I just smiled my biggest smile since the guild. "Welcome to the family" I said and my new little brother just flash that goofy grin of his.


	4. Chapter 4: 8-Island

AN: Hey a short and kind of rush chapter. Hope you like it! Fave, Follow and Review!

* * *

Lucy was walking in a large crowd whilst stared at the key at hand in disbelief, but more to being dumbfounded. The key was part reward given to them a week ago from the request of the mayor from Shukaku to capture the bandits. And that she only recently remembered it now, when she looked at her key ring. The key was, well not weird looking but one would say it looked more like an accessory than being a key gate to call an immortal being from another realm. It was the key to the hare. And as the name suggest, the handle of the key is what seems to be the head of a rabbit and of the rest of the part looking like a carrot. Lucy scoffed at this, she wasn't sure if this was real but she know it was, given the fact that she can sense the magical residue from the key itself.

Still gazing at the key, debating whether it was real or not, not noticing her surroundings, she bumped into a hard wall. She gasped preparing herself for the fall closing her eyes in the process. She was expecting for the cold hard floor to hit her back someone it didn't. A minute passed and Lucy opened her eyes to look at grey silver eyes staring worriedly at her face. She did also felt the strong capable arms that caught her when she went off balanced around her waist. Steadying her in place.

Lucy gawked, and then straightened herself up. Placing her hands on the stranger's hard muscular chest. She blushed at that, thinking about how great his body would be pressed up against her. Making her blush even more with that thought. The stranger though just smiled back at her warmly. This set another course of blushing for Lucy. Hell she can feel her whole body heating up. Surely she is already as red as Erza's hair.

"Hey you okay there?" The man asked. Lucy absently nodded her head in agreement. All the while staring at the nice piece specimen of a man presented in front of her.

Lucy's POV

I can't help but blush at the stranger in front of me. Like seriously seriously! How can someone look so good? That it's actually kind of unfair? He has this short raven hair and his bangs colored in white. He got that chiseled jaw and a short but evident stumble growing that just added more to his features. And those eyes! Damn I'm a fucking sucker for those grey eyes of his. I tried avoiding looking at it since I may just end up staring for eternity. Well not really that's a bit exaggerated but it could be possible! So.. Maybe. Then he smiled, asking me if I was alright and I just absently nodded yes in reply not taking my eyes off his handsome face. And then I remembered that his hands where still placed at my waist. Just in here, they were warm and felt secure being in his arms. And I couldn't help the blush that came up when I thought about what other things those arms of his can do.

"I'm Shiro, Shiro Takashi." His voice as I notice was deep and was that kind of husky? I couldn't help but shiver at that. Then I remember I have to introduce myself. "I... I'm sh- shingle! I meant single! No! I mean Lucy yeah! Lucy! That's my name!" I sputtered, now feeling embarrassed all of a sudden at that. I mean where the fuck did that even came from? He just chuckled and oh Mavis how wonderful that sound was. I couldn't help but smile a bit and continued my observation of him. He was well built and was tall, I can say that, even taller than my little brother by an inch or so. Then I remembered where the hell is Kain?

Suddenly, I looked around feeling like a mother looking for her child. I spotted him, not far away but a good few meters from us, looking with that goofy grin plastered all over his face. Then I felt like that this may be the end for me. He took a few steps forward his grin turning wider for each step he took, if that was even possible. Then I look back at Shiro preparing the worst that could happen. He doesn't seem like he noticed my brother approaching as he was still holding onto me and my hands still plastered over his hard chest. His brows scrunching up looking confuse and hell I was done for. How can this man look so gorgeous no matter what he does with his face. Then I felt like I was done for.

"Hey! Nee-san! I was looking for you!" He said in exasperation, flailing his arms as if he was running around the whole town looking for me.

"Oh! You must be his brother!" Shiro said, and Kai just nodded back at him.

"Yeah I am, but it seems like I didn't need to look for my sister seeing how cozy she is right now." He said with a knowing smile, looking at our position. Which I have cursed internally, I did not realize we were still ehem holding each other. I quickly let go and jump back. Feeling my face heating up again. He just chuckled at that then winks at me. Making me go all red.

I stared at my not so caring devil brother, whose grin just gotten even wider if that was even more possible. Without much thought, words were already flying from my mouth to prevent him from saying anything more embarrassing to the situation. "I-I'm sorry for b-bumping into you." I said hurriedly whilst walking past the man and tried dragging Kain with me. Key word; tried, sadly my brother was much stronger physically. So I was not even able to get away for more than 2 feet.

I could feel his stare at me then back at the man. "We were going out to grab something to eat. Why don't you join us?" He grinned and sounding excited. The man seemed to agree and I just sighed, my frustrations. Hopefully the much won't be awfully embarrassing.

* * *

KAIN'S POV

This was something new, my old calm and composed sister, all bothered by this man in front of us. He was kind of good looking, no doubt about that and I can see that he is quite a nice person. So, before they have that happily ever after ending shit, why not make fun of it for a bit. Well… Maybe a bit more. But yeah! Looking at my sister, her face was red, Really RED! I couldn't help but grin even more, thinking of ways to make her more flustered.

We were seated at the very back of this restaurant, something named like 8-island. Well, as long as the food is good it doesn't matter but Lucy specifically chose this saying that this tops all the restaurants in this city. Back to the topic, they were awfully quiet, my sister holding the menu out in front of her, but more like sneaking glances over the man in front. And the said man just casually checking the menu, seeming quite oblivious about Lucy's sneaky glances. Then before I can say something, an old man interrupted us.

"It's good to see you my dear Lucy" an old tiny man in a chef's clothes were standing at our table.

"Yajima-sama!" Lucy yelled before going after the man and giving him a hug, which made me confuse as to how he is related to my sister.

"I've gotten worried about you, your fellow guild mates told me you never left Magnolia, and just stayed there, I was about to have someone sent for you to come here and stay with me for the mean time." The old guy Yajima said. So he must be someone from Lucy's guild before they disbanded or something. I just kept looking at the two as they talk to each other, probably forgetting about us. Shiro stared at them for just a minute before minding his own business again and started looking at the menu.

"I'm sorry Yajima-sama it may took me a while before I went on to my own." She said apologetically, making the worried man calmed down a bit from his fits. "by the way, this is Kain, Kain Heartfilia, my little brother, and uhm.. T-this is S-Shiro Takashi" She introduced, noticing how he stutter saying Shiro's name, which also seemed that the old man notice, a grin started spreading over his old face.

"It's nice to meet both of you! Especially you Shiro!" his grin growing wider for each passing second. The kind that even I had a shiver going down my spine. I was thinking about pairing this two up, but the old man seems to have beaten me to eat.

"A pleasure Yajima-san. I have heard so much about you and Fairytail. I was actually on my way there a few weeks ago, but was faced up with the sad news about the guild." Shiro said.

"Ah, yes young man that is quite an unfortunate turn of events, knowing how Fairytail has always been able to find their ways to stand back in their own feet. But I'm sure this may not be the end for them." He replied. "Now, what can I get for you? It's on the house as well. Since it's been long since I have seen my little Lucy!" He beamed. "You should visit your old man like these Lucy, you actually had me most worried about you staying back in Magnolia"

"S-Sorry about that Yajima-sama, I promise to visit you again sometime!" She quickly replied

"Oho! So you are not staying over this town?

"As much as I want to, me and my brother here is going around Fiore to look for Aquarius key"

"I see, I hope you find her key, now! Let me take you orders!" He smiled at that

"I'll just have the grilled cheese burger and some fries, then some chocolate smoothie." Shiro said casually.

"I'll have some chicken salad and a strawberry smoothie" Lucy ordered.

Me, what would I have, I look at the menu and couldn't pick any. "Let me have the best of the house" I Just said.

"Sure young man, the order will be right up" And with that the man disappeared.

"I didn't notice it at first but you did somehow look familiar, I never would have guessed that the Celestial princess of Fairytail would bump into me today." Shiro suddenly said

"Uh-uhmm… Yeah! Hehe. I-I'm sorry, I re-really w-wasn't looking at the way." She shyly said, her face turning to a bright shade of red again. "So what brought you guys here? And I didn't know that you have a younger brother?" He continued.

"Y-yeah, we just gotten back together, we got separated when we were younger." She explained and I nodded back in agreement, bringing my hand over her shoulder and drawing here to a quick hug. We;; she is nice and I don't mind her being my sister anyways, at least I have family in this world.

"I see." He said back not saying anything more than that. I took that opportunity to ask him some questions. "So what brings you here? And I can sense that you are a mage as well. What magic do you use?" I ask, sounding curious, but yeah I am quite curious as well, and so is Lucy since she shifted in her seat and lean a bit to listen. Interested much sis? I thought to myself and grinned.

"Wel…." he started, getting shy a bit and pink dusted over his cheeks as he glance back at Lucy for a second. "I wield ancient weapons. A form of magic that allows me to use ancient magical weapons."

I stared curiously, a wielder magic? That's said to be a myth more like a legend. Lucy asks further about it. "What do you mean by wield weapons? Doesn't that just categorize you as a magic knight or that the magic falls under requipping magic?"

"Yeah, it's kind of like that, but different, those knights mostly get their weapons from a normal magic shop and stores, but the weapons I wield are, let's say epic or rare. That it can neither be found nor has only a single piece of it, just like your keys. The weapons do not show themselves as well. And that they choose who they wishes to wield them, someone the weapon think worthy enough to hold them."

"I see, I never heard of that. Most magic knight that I encountered seems to have gotten their equipment through shops." She answered back, frowning, most likely because she was not aware about this kind of magic.

"So, how many weapons do you have so far?" I asked

"I got about 5 of them." He said still had his hand on his head and looking away. 5? He got 5 mythical weapons that can either destroy a whole town or revive a human person? He got 5? That information might have shocked me, since I suddenly felt like the world spinning. This man must be powerful, and can even fight both me and Lucy without breaking a sweat. And before I can say anything again, the old man suddenly appeared again and serve our orders.

"Here you go!" Yajima said, placing the plates at our table and looking proud at his work. I stared at my plate and look questioningly. This is a whole turkey! A whole roast turkey! I look back at Yajima, then to the plate then back at him.

"What's this?" A dumb question

"A pork roast young man! The best menu in the house! Isn't that what you requested?"

"Uhmm... Yeah.. I guess" Well it's not like I don't want this but yeah, whatever.

"So... How do I put this?" The old man started which made us all look up from our plates. "I wish you could grant this old man's wish."

"What is it Yajima-sama" Lucy asked.

"Well tonight is going to be one of the couple's night, an event that we made up for couples around town. And I may need another pair to do the waiter's job for tonight and an extra hand at the kitchen" He said, grinning. And I caught on; he was planning something for Lucy and the Shiro guy. Without hesitation I said yes, and volunteer to work for the kitchen and continue with Lucy and Shiro doing the paired job for the waiter and waitresses. Lucy tried to protest but Yajima-san just started looking down, so she just agreed with it. And Shiro just shrugged his shoulders and nodded. I grinned at the old man. He just grinned back at me. Something tells me that tonight would very eventful.

* * *

AN: yeah its short and yeah its kind of boring, promise to make the next one better! Please do leave a review thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't have any idea why I have agreed to come with them not even the slightest hint as to why. Or even why I agreed with helping out as a waiter for the night, maybe because the old man was nice… Yeah… that may be it. I'm currently standing outside of the 8 island. They somehow changed the entrance, decorated with somewhat like a pink arc with flowers, mostly roses and the inside of said place had a theme of valentines' event to it. Couples swooned and filled the whole place and i could just hear their laughter and some giggles. Slow music played by the background and some were dancing the same slow pace dance with it.

I looked to the new set of couples coming in. It seems that they would be having a double date or something like that, whatever these kids do these days. I looked over to my partner, on the other side of the arc. Lucy was has her hands on her back whilst swinging her body left to right, wearing her black and white maid costume supposed to match with the butler suit that I am wearing, she seemed to be thinking about something deeply and I couldn't help but to just stare at her beauty. She is beautiful, I wouldn't deny that, a person who doesn't find her attractive is either dense as a rock or not a man at all, her blonde silky hair was tied in a slightly messy bun, with her plump pink lips and that golden brown eye that feels like it can see through your soul. She was one of the reasons why I wanted to join Fairytail, apart from it being a good guild, as most people said or mages said. I learned about them 3 months ago from the Grand Magic Games and after that great performance and their winning, I decided that I would join their guild. So after the event I went to take the train to magnolia, it was supposed to be a smooth way to Magnolia, no stop and changing trains whatsoever, just a one way train ride to the town, though somehow during the train trip I ended up falling asleep and woke up on the other side of Fiore, when I awoke on my misfortune I settled on getting there by foot but with my lack of sense with direction I just ended up getting lost in the wilds then 3 months later I ended back to my starting point, Crocus. From there I took another train to the guild and alas I have arrived but was greeted with the sad news that the guild I was about to become part of have disbanded after their fight with Tartaros. The whole town was still in rubles when I have arrived, some piles of rocks and debris scattered through the place, other building being still fixed and repaired. Others just being left as it is. With the news I felt lost again so I just started wandering off from town to town again.

Until one fateful day a blonde girl bumped into me, I haven't been paying attention much to my surroundings on that time as well, which was one reason I don't blame her entirely though still not said much about it, so when I ran into someone my hands immediately reach out to hold onto the person, and my eyes focus at her. And I know how cheesy this would be but when I looked at her it felt like time just stopped. Her expression is that of shock and her brown eyes were wide as they looked back into me and I couldn't help but to just get lost in those eyes of her. I felt her soft hands over my chest. I kept staring at her, and after a few seconds she must have realize what happened as her face was beet red a second later, I couldn't help but feel awe, she looks adorable like that and her pink lips and my eyes caught were slightly parted and I felt tempted to just get a taste of those. And to know how sweet it would taste like. I was staring at her while I introduced myself. A minute later someone approach us, who ended up being this girl's brother. Then the next thing I know I was already agreeing with them and that brings me back to how I become a butler for a night.

And back to the present, as the group came close they seemed to have gasped and looked shock as their eyes landed on Lucy. One of the girls ran and stood in front of Lucy wearing a goofy smile on her face. "You're Lucy Heartfilia right?" the girl asked with all the sparkles and glitters in her eyes.

The blonde girl just nodded her head slowly, looking a bit nervous; she was biting her lower lips as she does that action. Making my eyes glued to her pink lips. Why does she have to do that? And how the hell does she becomes more attractive without her actually trying? I let out an exasperated sigh, and just frowned whilst continuing with my observation. The whole group surrounded her and asked to take some pictures. A minute later they have noticed me and ask to take their picture with Lucy. As I took their picture and is returning their Lacrima camera the girl, who ran to Lucy earlier stared at me as if something was wrong in my face. Though i know nothing was wrong with, was there something up my face? I couldn't help but avoid my gaze from her and look to my side, pink dusting my face from embarrassment. And then out of the blue the girl just blurted out.

"Are you Lucy-sama's boyfriend?" She asks curiously which made me and Lucy snapped our head toward the girl. Thank god that it didn't break my neck on how fast I turned my head and so with Lucy as well... maybe. It felt kind of right being called Lucy's boyfriend but we have to somehow remain to the fact that we aren't which made me frown a bit. Lucy seemed to have gotten red by the mention of boyfriend and she quickly shakes her head, her arms forming a big x mark. A bit disappointed I let out a small sigh then averted my gaze from the guests again.

"Well that's a bummer! You two look really cute together." she said wistfully

"Enough with that Anna, stop bothering them with your matchmaking games." the guy whom I think is Anna's boyfriend scolded which the girl just stick her tongue out. The guy shakes his head at his girl's antics and look at me directly. "Can we get a table for four people?" he inquired

No needing to ask, I nodded my head while I signed for them to follow, which they did and Lucy was tailing at the back. Regaining her composure from earlier. Leading them over a table that's suited for four they gladly took their seat and look up immediately on the menu that I handed. Lucy walked up to stand beside me pulling out a small note and pen to jot down their order. Once she gets all their order she went off to go to the kitchen and I moved as well. Bowing before heading out in the back.

-

KAIN's POV

The house was busy leaving me and jiji no time to look after out match making scheme. Ji-chan hadn't expected this much people and hell. I didn't expect this much work, not that I would complain but cooking has been a bit of a passion of mine. I swipe of the sweat on my forehead when I finish peeling the potatoes. I look back at gramps and he seems to be busy finishing the sauce. I hurriedly wash the potatoes and place them to be boiled. I needed for it to finish before I could proceed on the next step. This gives me a bit of time to breathe. Man I really didn't expect this much. And to think that Ji-chan works at the kitchen alone most of the time. How does he do it?

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted as my beautiful sister entered the kitchen with a new piece of paper which I can only assume another set of order from another pair.

"You look wasted." she said bluntly, though she looks a bit concerned as she handed me the piece of paper.

"Yeah I'm good." I replied while reaching for the paper and check out the order, standing up to start preparing the ingredients. Lucy just stood for a minute before heading back out again. I sigh.

"Ji-chan, I don't think we'll get to plan get Lucy and Shiro together tonight." I said.

Yajima stopped doing what he was doing and just stared at me as if I just suddenly grew horns. Which may not be impossible since when I'm in my true form I do have horns. I absent mindedly reach out to my head, thinking that maybe I let the out. And bringing my hand back down as a frown formed in my face.

"Patience my boy. We will get to that soon enough." He said while holding a knife up and grinned like a maniac. Making me gulp and step back a bit.

"Ha-hai." I just replied and hurriedly went back to working. Forgetting the scary Ji-chan face that I just saw.

A few minutes later Lucy came back in to get the orders we were finish with everything and there wasn't any work left to do since that was the last batch of order for the night. When Nee-san left with the orders Ji-chan motioned for me to come closer. He was standing over a small window from the kitchen that has the view of the whole restaurant and he was peeking and snickering like a kid. I shake my head at this old man's antics and joined him over the small window seal. I can see Lucy placing the orders to the table and Shiro walking not too far from Lucy.

"I need you to push Lucy into Shiro when they meet up." Ji-chan said nonchalantly, and I just nodded my head not sue if he saw that with how focused his eyes are on Lucy and Shiro. Lucy finished placing the orders and bowed slightly before moving out back to the kitchen tray in one hand like a Frisbee. She was walking down and Shiro was walking towards Lucy. When they were a few feet apart, Ji-chan gripped over my arm that made me yelp in surprise making me use my magic a bit much more than intended having Lucy outbalanced in the process and sent her flying towards Shiro. Who got surprised with Lucy as his hands shot up to catch her but with the force I sent they both went down on the ground with a loud thud.

The next thing I saw made me gasp in surprise as Shiro was lying on the ground holding onto Lucy as if his life depended on it, both his arms circled around Lucy's waists. Whilst Lucy was on top of Shiro, if she stood up she would look like she was straddling shiro. Her hand on his chest but the part that was shocking was their face which was an inch apart eye wide like saucers and their…. their lips are connected! Everyone had also stopped doing what they were doing; they were all looking at the couple on the floor shock evident on their faces as well. Even the music stop during that time. Damn old man everything went fucking well! And speaking of the devil, when I look back at him he was in the middle of the kitchen doing a happy dance on his own. I don't think I'll want to have a relationship right now if this is how bad out old man is.

Since my head was turned back to Ji-chan watching him does his victory dance. I headed a sharp snap and when I turned back to the very unfortunate couple. Shiro was sitting alone in the middle of the room his right arm supporting him while his left arm was holding onto his cheeks where a red visible slap mark is seen. I frantically look for my sister and lo and behold, she was back up at the far corner of the room her back at the wall though still on a sitting position her leg were up slightly and her arms were o her chest as if she has been violated at the worst experience there is. I shook my head at that. She was flush and her head was so read it feels like she may pass out from the events earlier. Good thing she didn't but I guess i spoke too soon as I watch how comically her face moved through a couple of expression, from confusion to realization, then to anger and then back at being shy up until she just passed out from all those information maybe. A few gasp is heard at the place but I didn't mind them and just turned my back and head back in the main kitchen. They're grownups surely they can handle these both by themselves.

That was the last of my thoughts as I was making my way to the kitchen and dragging an old man by his collar with me.

TIME SKIP: THE NEXT MORNING

LUCY's POV

I woke up with a slight pain in my head. I winced a bit as I tried to stand up with my elbows supporting me to a sitting position as I familiarize myself with the background. I saw another bed besides me and notice my brother lying casually holding a cooking magazine in hand, his head was hanging on the edge of the bed and her turned pages to pages. He seemed to have noticed me as his gaze shifted to my direction for a mere second before returning to his magazine.

"You passed out last night, so Ji-chan brought you to the rooms we were staying in, I was just waiting for you to wake up, breakfast is already ready you can join me and Ji-chan downstairs, also the mayor wanted to talk to us as well." With that he stood up place the magazine neatly on the drawer besides his bed and walk out of the room, his arms both behind his head. When he was at the door, he stop to look back at me, a bored expression on his face, though I'm not sure if he was really bored or just trying to be serious, but it seems to be the latter. He spoke again. "Also can you wake up your boyfriend and tell him that we need to go meet the mayor, he's on the room next to us" With that he dodge the pillow I throwed at him and quickly dashes downstairs to the kitchen. I sigh heavily, not wanting to spare another minute in this bed I stood up and gotten ready

I walked to the next door besides us and knock, I suddenly felt shy and nervous as I remembered the events that happened last night when I was in the bathroom. I hope he's not mad at me or something, it was taking time for him to open up the door, so I took that as I cue to knock again, but about a few inches before my knuckles meet the oak door, it suddenly flew open and there stood Shiro in all his naked glory, well, he have a small tower cover his hips but it still too small for my liking, my throat suddenly felt dry and I lost all logic and sanity that I had left in me as I stared and drink in openly the fine specimen in front of me.

SHIRO's POV

I just gotten out of the shower when someone knock over the door, I place a towel over my waist and I trudge over the door to see the person, when I opened it, I was met by a blonde hair and a surprised Lucy, I noticed how her eyes went wide like saucers and look over my face down to my body, I suddenly felt heat rise up in me and I couldn't help but smirk a bit as I saw how flustered the girl is in front, might want to mess around her a bit… I place my arm over the door and leaned down a bit, making her jumped slightly at the movement, and when I was an inch close to her ear I whispered huskily "Tell me Lucy, how can I help you?" I saw her shiver slightly and her face becomes redder as I said that making my grin wide. I was about to take a step closer to her then the next thing I knew I was being sent flying over to my bed with a strong force, kicking me in my stomach. I landed thankfully at my bed but the impact still hurts.

Then I just heard someone shout, "Breakfast is ready and the mayor needs us!" Followed by the rush footsteps running through the hall. What the hell just happened?


	6. Chapter 6

SHIRO's POV

When I regained consciousness, my body suddenly shot up, earning a slight winced from my stomach as the blow still hurts. I give it to the girl, she's feisty and strong. Was she some sort of an amazon princess, I wondered. Shaking head slightly at that last I stood up, wincing a bit from the movement and trudge slowly out of my room and into the kitchen. I was midway down the stairs when I felt the scary aura coming from the dining table, which is visible from my current position. Kain looked terrified; he was perched on the farthest side of the table, slowly eating his food. Yajima, was smiling widely while having a sip from his coffee, oblivious from the scary aura being emitted at the place. Then I looked at Lucy who has her back turned at me, and slowly, oh so slowly turn her head, like those in that horror films most people watch and felt her glare pierce through me. I shiver and felt goose bumps at that. But still I continued my descent from the stairs albeit a little cautiously, and plopped down next to the old man, who in turn just smiled widely at me as if I did something good to him. Maybe the assistance with last night's event is what he's happy about.

"Again I thank you guys for last night. The event _very_ successful." Yajima started, putting emphasis on the word, which made me wonder if he meant something else. "Though I do hope you had a wonderful sleep last night as the mayor wanted to talk to you guys about a certain request." he continued "there was a new dark guild that formed here about a month ago and has been causing disruption and disturbances to some of the townsfolk in their time. The mayor may want to have this guild disbanded and was about to send in request to other guild. But he must have caught wind of Lucy being here with a group so he would like for you see about the request in this. He wants to meet you at the town's hall at 10 am"

"Why would he want us to do this job?" Lucy was the first to ask, returning to her bubbly and good mood, to which I thank the gods for.

"He's quite fond of you I guess. He was also one of the few donors that you had on the GMG." He said "I suggest at least meeting and talking about the request of the mayor. He mentioned he would give the reward as well when completed." He finished, and we all just nodded and finishing our breakfast to get ready.

LUCY's POV

We are currently walking down the town towards the mayor's house. Grandpa Yajima told us that the mayor wanted to speak with us regards a request about fighting a dark guild. I wouldn't mind doing it anyway since we were also running low on our funds for travelling. And we were thinking about taking a job here before moving out.

When we reach the town hall, we stood outside for a minute, I examined the building. It wasn't grand just a simple plain white office building. Then someone came out from the door. She was wearing a skirt and blouse and her black hair was tied in a bun. She looked at our group which seemed out of place standing outside the building.

"Are you Lucy Heartfilia?" She queried voice full of authority. I just step up a bit and nodded my head. With no other words she signaled us to follow and we gladly did so. We walk past a couple of rooms before she motioned us to enter the one room at the very corner with a sign saying "Mayor". Without further ado we entered the room and instead of being greeted with a man sitting on a desk filled with paper works. It looked more like a small living room with its couches and everything. The work table still exists thank god for that but it was missing the stack piles of paper.

"You must be wondering about the paper works on my desk?" Someone said, I turned and saw a man a fee inches taller than me with long grey hair tied in a pony and stubble on his face. I nodded my head at his words, which earned me a warm smile. "I usually finish the papers once it's been place at my desk. The earlier it's done the more free time I get. Please, make yourself confortable." he ushered us to the comfy couch. Which Kain, my brother jumps through on one of the armchairs his feet resting on one arm while his back is being supported by the other. He brought out his new recipe magazines and started skimming.

I huffed in annoyance at his manners, albeit the mayor just left out a hearty laugh at his actions. Shiro sat at the sofa and plopped down juts besides him. The mayor taking a seat on the other arm chair.

"What did you call us for?" Shiro inquired.

"I'm sure Yajima-san already gave you a heads up about this meeting" a statement whilst he looked at us one by one before continuing. "A small guild had formed just on the outskirts of the town. We never thought that they were this much threat, but soon after they had built their guild they started harassing the townsfolk nearby. At first a simple disturbance at peace at how loud they were and then they started hurting people and sometimes took some or kill the livestock's of our farmers in the boundary. I was about to call a messenger and send request for help outside, but it seems like the heavens have heard our pleas and brought you to us the lovely celestial princess Lucy Heartfilia, Please. We need your help." He asked, almost to the point of begging.

"I understand the importance of this quest being finish mayor, and we will take this job since we don't want having people hurt and suffer from them. And as a thank you as well for the support at the Grand Magic Games." I replied

"I don't oblige you to this because of the help I lent on this year's games. But it would be really wonderful for you to look into this. I have my secretary come in here in a minute to discuss about further details on the mission. I will be off now, since I still have that meeting with an organization. I know you will do a great job girl and goodluck. I must go now." With that he stood up, picking his coat on the rack as well as his hat and a small suitcase on the table nearby and left without another word. A minute after that the same woman from earlier came in, she was the mayor's secretary. She told us that the guild is composed of about 20 people approximately. And some have records of magic that was use. I read through the files and they were more or less just average mages, the only threat maybe the guild master and another elite mage must be the right hand. The secretary also said the mission gives about 3 million jewel with surprised me and my companions seeing as how their mouth left hanging open to that. We took the files and head back to the restaurant; we would be doing the assault tonight.

NORMAL POV

The gang of three sat hidden at a bush about 200 meters away from the target building. The Structure was not tough and you can notice the new furnishes on it. It was a simple two story building. Lucy, Kain and Shiro, stood quietly still in their place as they look at all the possible entrances and escape routes of the building.

"There are about three window panels on each side the front having only the door as entrance, and at the back as I check have a small door and two more windows. The second floor having the same windows on its side and the back and front having two." Kain disclosed as he was the one who scouted the area when they found the building.

"Do you think they have an underground route?" Lucy asks

"Let me check with that and see" Shiro said, and moves a bit away from the other two, still sitting, he had his hands both stretch out on either side and focus his magic, white glows soon and wrap around his arms and when it died down, his whole arm up to the elbows is now covered in a Silver and green gauntlet. The arms looks scaly but was made of platinum and the finger tips are shape like talons. Green scripture was etched at the arm, something that was quite foreign to Lucy, but they still awed at the weapon in, well practically in Shiro's arms.

"This is Gaia's Arms, they allow me to use earth magic at every extent, though the stronger or complicated type of technique I use the more magic it consumes. I can use this to sense the earth and look through the whole structure of the building." With that explanation he brought one arm to the ground and a green magic circle appeared. He hummed a bit as the magic does it work. A minute later the circle disappeared as Shiro brought his hand back up again.

"What did you find?" Lucy asked

"No underground tunnel or some sort, the building was not made to be like that. So the only entrances maybe the doors and windows that Kain scouted." Shiro explained to the team, while the two just nodded their head.

"Then we just need to make sure we block out the exit, and bring them out. Nee-san can you use your magic sensory and check their magical levels?" Kain said while looking at his sister. Lucy just nodded and closed her eyes, she started using her meditation techniques one that allows her to bend with her surroundings, once she gotten to that state she focused a bit of her magic and expand it, the magic was intangible and does not release any sort of pressure, more so it expands like a barrier around Lucy and kept growing in range until all the mages inside the building is within the barrier, she was able to touch into their magic and levels, and once she has gotten through all of them she pulled the barrier like sensor and opened her eyes. That technique was something Lucy learned during one of her meditation in the past week. She was able to read the magical levels of the people besides and near her and once she focused, she can look into about a mile away but that part takes a lot of magic and concentration which Lucy finds hard to find in most cases. She discussed about the enemies magical levels, that there is about twenty two of them and twenty being just average mages and an elite mage the guild master's magic. Though as much convenient it would have been for them to know what type of magic the other uses, she can't simply tap into that and learn what it is, that is another degree of magic Lucy is yet to learn.

So as they had discussed, it was either they barged in or lure them out. But the first option may leave other members to escape as there were a lot of options to get out the building. So they needed to lure them out, with Shiro's Magic, they can somehow block the other ways out and create a slight earthquake with it. This can either bring them out or stay them in. Since surely they wouldn't want the building to collapse on them. Once they do, that's when Lucy and Kain will eliminate the mages, starting from the weak ones. Shiro will take care of the Guild master and the Heartfilias will take care of the elite and average mages.

It wasn't a grand plan, just plain simple, but hopefully effective. They weren't really trained to team fighting, especially since this was the first time this trio got together. The only exception maybe is with Lucy and Kain being siblings and all. But they all hope that the plan would work out and have a good team dynamic.

"Nee-san, also I want you to just use your star dress. This may be a good training for you, with the number of people we are luring out I would suggest to use one that can do damage to multiple targets or has wide range ability. This way you can find out how long you can hold out the form and how well you can fight with it." Kain suggested.

"I can try, but if things get too tough, I'll do summoning." The blonde girl replied, to which her brother just nodded his head in understanding.

"Is it really the time to try out a new magic?" Shiro inquired. "This may get dangerous" The last part saying a bit serious.

"Nothing to worry about Shiro Guy! You're talking to the Celestial Maiden and Guardian of Hell! There won't be problems!" Kain chirped happily, both Lucy and Shiro just sighed and went with it. Bringing out a key Lucy pulled out Sagittarius' key. And called her magic filling the key with energy then expanding it throughout her body, covering in bright yellow light and when the light died down she was wearing her Sagittarius dress. Bow in hand she put her stance ready to aim. Kain on the other side brought out her Katana, getting ready with his stance as well.

As planned draw out the mages, Shiro clapped his hands together then planted it to the ground, the same green magic circle appeared and the ground shook. Earth started to rise on the back and the sides of the building. You could hear yelling and running and one by one the mages of the dark guild went out like little ants. Taking that as their queue, Lucy and Kain stood up and prepared to fight. Lucy shooting down every mages in her sight while Kain dashes forward slicing down those that were missed by Lucy's arrows. Kain was about to finish the last one when someone blasted him with water, sending him flying back to where Lucy and Shiro were and past them.

This caught the attention of the other two, they look back at Kain then to the mage who sent him flying. It was a girl then behind him was a man that towers the girl, his head held high while he look at both Shiro and Lucy in disgust.

"Get them Kira" He ordered, with a nod the girl took stancing and forming a slow and rhythmic movements with her arms and feet. Lucy took no time and gave no opening to finish whatever the girl was doing and shoot out her arrows, yelling _Star Shoot_ as she launch her arrows. Numbers of arrows covered in yellow light flew from her bow and homed themselves over the girl. As it was about to reach her, water seemed to form as a shield or wall around Kira and block the attack, then after the water surge and move forward, flying like spears towards the duo. Shiro placed his hands at the ground again and made a wall of earth as shield to the attack. With the wall the enemies view was block, and an eerie silent went for about a few seconds before, Kain jump from the other side, carrying his Katana in both hands over his head, blue flames can be seen at the end. The girl sent out the same water spear to Kain, who was still midair, and was just coming down.

Kira smirk to herself, as the guy with the sword was heading towards his own grave. He cannot dodge midair, and change his directions. Smiling widely at the thought of blood getting spilled, she never notice the arrows sent to intercept the attack. She just realize it when Kain landed in front of her and planted his sword to the ground creating a large explosion and sending the girl flying away and knock out.

Kain stood at the middle of the crater he created and look at the last dark mage standing, the Guild master and pointed his sword at him. "You're next" He claims before charging in again with an inhuman speed due to his force magic boosting his sprint. He gotten to close the gap in just that second, the katana in his left hand, his right over the handle of the sword and was about to draw it out to slash the man in front of him, when suddenly a strong force brought him down and crash on the ground. Said Guild master hand was just above the boy and was still in a chopping form from a karate stance. He bent down, grab Kain and throw him over to Lucy and Shiro again.

SHIRO's POV

Damn! This isn't good. He got Kain knock out in just one moved. He must be really strong to pull that off. But at least I can still feel that the boy is alive and regenerating, he should be back in a few minutes for the meantime we need to stop him. " Lucy, go all out!" I shouted , and started shooting my arms, doing a punching stance, the earth below me followed my action as if it were my own body, and shot towards the guild master. I didn't stop my assault as I continued sending rock and boulders towards the man, who seemed to be able to destroy them with his bare hands, Martial Arts type magic, is all I can assume, with the movement he does and that inhuman strength.

He continued dodging and punching the attack that I sent. I noticed that a faint glow at my side and when I snapped my head towards Lucy, she changed her form. She looked like a Chinese martial arts girls. She somewhat wear something like a kimono with the sleeves being longer and twin blades that seems to resemble a scissor when put together. With the light down, she sprint into action and charged, her body gracefully rushing through the rock piles I and sending jumping through and from the boulders using it as a leverage and increasing her speed as each second passes. When she reached the Guild master, she does a forward jump from the last rock she stand and spins her body, the blade in her arms following the action slicing thought the man. The guild master may not have seen her as he looked surprised to see Lucy there and took a hit from Lucy's spinning blade cut though with his magic and all, he was still able to pull his left arm and defend from the attack, his arm suffered the damage instead of his body making him step back a bit and clutch at his left arm with his right. He look at Lucy, all his focused seemed to have shift to her in that moment, so I took that chance and put a bit ounce of more magic to my attack, a pillar of rock shot from the ground when I punch in front of me, hitting the enemy and sending him flying. Lucy all the while dashes after that to finish the work, and does and x slash with her blades finally sending the other man down.

After all that transpired, and that everyone was already knock out and down. Lucy let go of her dress returning to her previous outfit and slump to the ground with a loud sigh. "Glad that was over, thanks for the support Shiro!" She beamed at me while I just grunted at her. I looked back at Kain and sigh at the sight, he was sound asleep. Hugging his sheath katana close to his body as if it were a pillow. I moved towards to Lucy who brought out another key, and said Virgo. Then a maid spirit appeared with pink hair.

"Punishment Hime?" She asked bowing slightly. Which I just raised my brow curiously and looked at her master who look at me with an expression 'don't even bother asking'. "No Virgo, but can you please tie these mages with magic cancelling ropes" The maid nodded and proceeded to work, Lucy brought out a communications lacrima and contacted the runes knights that is settled on the town.

A few minutes passed, an exhausted Lucy walks besides me and over my shoulder, being carried like a sack of potato is his brother, still sleeping and not even waking up a bit. Lucy explained that this is hibernation mode, when his body has suffered damage enough damage and gets knock out, he goes to sleep and recovers. I can see that it was true as his magic was somehow cocooned around his body.

We reach the town hall and went inside. The secretary saw us and ushered us to the same office we gotten earlier. I placed Kain at the same armchair he claimed earlier, and sat back down besides Lucy on the couch. The secretary said that she gotten informed about the capturing of the mages by the rune knights and therefore said it was a job well done. She brought out the reward of three million in a briefcase. Lucy just said her thanks and took the case and we all left after that heading back to the restaurant to spend the night.

LUCY's POV

I woke up with the sunlight hitting my face, it wasn't very nice, not one bit. I stood up feeling a bit irritated and look at my side to see that my brother is already awake, fixed his bed and maybe already downstairs chowing down some food. I stretch a bit and prepare for the day and change. We may be leaving the town later and head to another. It doesn't seem like Aquarius' key is in this place, since I haven't felt anything close that resembles to her magic. With a sigh and no more leads to this town I got out of the room and went down the kitchen expecting to see three men eating breakfast but was surprise to only see Yajima-san and my brother.

"Oh Lucy, your awake, good, her I made pancakes and bacon for you dear!" He chirped and gotten my plate sent in front of the table. I sat down on the vacant seat and wondered. "Where is Shiro?" I asked curiously.

"He went out early saying he got places to go to. He must have already left the town by now." Yajima san said looking at me intently. I felt a bit sad that the man didn't even stay a bit longer to just say goodbye. But I hope we still get to see him someday, maybe when fate decides to.

Everything went a bit well the whole morning. and we were already packing our stuff and getting to ready to head out, we waved good bye to Yajima and the other crews and made out way to the train station, we will be heading out to port hargeon, Yajima said he heard from some friends that there was an unknown magic playing around the area, it was a bit foreign and new, so we took that as our next option for a stop. I feel a bit happy as we walk through the town, my brother just browsing his magazine. Still in his own clothes consist of the white button up shirt, sleeves rolled to the elbows and black jeans and his boots. I was wearing new clothes since I thought it may be a good way since we are doing a new start and new adventures, I wore a black short shorts that reaches just above an inch mid of my thighs. A black armored boots and fingerless gloves. My top was a gray turtleneck inside and a white coat over it that reaches to the middle of my thighs and was buttoned on the middle two buttons only. I felt a bit happy about the outfit as well as the reward since we got enough to last us for a few weeks. Though I couldn't push the feeling that something felt wrong. That something feels missing. Then I remembered Shiro, as much as I want the man to join use, he doesn't have to, he probably has other places to go to. But he could have at least said goodbye. I shake my head at that; he doesn't really want to tangle himself with us.

We were closing in to the train station and I was about to forget about him, when I look up and saw the said man, his back at the wall near the entrance and seemed to be a bit pissed, probably waiting for someone. Instead of wearing the same normal clothes he had before, he wore armored gauntlets and boots, his black pants tucked inside it and a black long-sleeved turtle neck shirt inside the long gray sleeveless coat he wore. He looked a bit bored and when he turned to us, his face brightened up a bit. I couldn't help but smile as well. He approached us and handed us tickets which I didn't know where he had gotten from.

"Took you guys long enough." He said, almost as if lecturing us about taking too long.

"We thought you already left the town?" I asked

"Well, I was about to, but got on a dead end, got nowhere to go so I hope you don't mind me tagging along" he said placing his right hand to the back of his head and laughing a bit.

"We don't actually. But how did you know about us heading to Hargeon? I asked again

"Well Yajima-san told me about it." He laughed again. I couldn't help but look up at his face and blush at how attractive he looks even though he was just laughing and smiling. I sigh; I think I had it bad with this guy. I looked back up at him then to my brother who seemed to be oblivious about what's happening around and was still flipping through his magazine. I thought this may just get a bit too interesting and well as I looked proudly at both of my companions, but still there's this thought in the back of my mind saying that things may not go as planned.


End file.
